


eight days a week, i love you

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!!, because in the words of despicable me, like the slightest angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Or, eight obscure times Amy Santiago falls for Jake Peralta all over again.





	eight days a week, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this myself, so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if ya wanna. (:

_ I _

 

Amy heard the music before she even reached the apartment door.

 

It was upbeat, sugary. If she had to guess she’d say Taylor Swift, in either her Speak Now or Red era. 

 

On top of the music was a male voice (albeit not a very good one) singing right along with Taylor at the top of his lungs.

 

A smile crept onto her face as she reached the door, not even bothering to knock. He’d have never heard it anyway.

 

“Babe?” Amy called as she opened the door, only to be greeted by Mine (album version, obviously) blasting through Jake’s way-too-fancy speakers.  She didn’t know if she should be proud or embarrassed that she knew the exact TSwift song he was playing. She chose to be proud.

 

Stepping out of her shoes, Amy rounded the corner only to find Jake alone in the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon up to his mouth as he screamed along with the song. 

 

“Do you remember we were sitting there on the water...”

 

He was turned away from her, jumping up and down and shaking his butt from side to side with each word.  It was quite possibly the most adorable thing Amy had ever seen.

 

“You put your arm around me...FOR THE FIRST TIME…”

 

Her hand came up to her mouth, unable to contain her giggles any longer.

 

“...You made a rebel of a careful man’s careful daughter…”

 

Amy slid off her purse and coat, setting them on the floor with a thud.  The sound caused Jake to finally turn around. His eyes lit up, but he didn’t stop dancing or singing. Instead, he jumped over to the counter, grabbed a rogue ladle and handed it to Amy.  She gladly accepted the makeshift microphone as he pulled her to the center of the kitchen and spun her around the room. 

 

“You are the best thing that’s ever been MINEEEEE.”

 

_ II _

 

If you had asked Amy what she and Jake would be doing for their six month anniversary, it would most definitely not have included her being blindfolded in the back of a town car.

 

“Jake, where are you taking me?” she asked for what felt like the millionth time. 

 

“You’ll find out soooon!” Jake sang out to her left.

 

Amy to let out a frustrated groan.

 

“I swear to god Peralta if you don’t take this blindfold off of me…”

 

“‘I swear to god Peralta if you don’t take this blindfold off of me’ title of our sex tape,” Jake interjected, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

 

“Okay, okay,” he said with a laugh. “But seriously, we’re like thirty seconds away.”

 

And sure enough, Amy felt the car begin to slow before coming to complete stop.

 

“Can I get out now?”

 

“Patience, young Padawan.”

 

She heard the click of his seatbelt, followed by his door opening and shutting.  Amy began to feel around for her own door handle, wanting to take matters into her own hands, but before she could get very far the door was opened for her, causing her to practically fall out the side of the car.

 

“Easy there, Ames,” said Jake as he took her hand and guided her out the door.  Once she was out, he let go of her hand and began to untie the blindfold. “Ready?”

 

Amy nodded, and Jake pulled the blindfold away to reveal the front of the New York Public Library.  

 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “The library?” Amy asked. “But it’s closed now.”

 

“To most people, yes,” Jake said. “But tonight, we are not most people.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jake smiled as he slipped his hand back into hers. 

 

“I mean tonight, we are Library VIPs who get to spend the night sleeping amongst the finest literary masterpieces the world has to offer.”

 

Amy’s jaw dropped.

 

“Shut up,” she exclaimed. “SHUT UP!”

 

“I will not,” Jake replied, his smile widening at Amy’s response. 

 

Amy was practically vibrating with excitement. “This is AMAZING. Oh my god, we really get to sleep in one of the five most important libraries in the country? Sixteen-year-old Amy would be  _ peeing _ herself right now! Thirty-three-year-old Amy is pretty close herself.”

 

“Thirty-three-year-old Amy is also a giant nerd,” said Jake, but he was laughing.

 

“Yeah she is,” Amy agreed. “But she still managed to find the best boyfriend ever!”

 

She gave Jake a quick kiss before dragging him up the stairs and into the library, where they spent the night running through the hallowed halls and looking at every artifact and book Amy could get her hands on. 

  
  


_ III _

 

Amy woke up from a cramp-induced nap one Saturday to a string of texts from a very distressed Jake.

 

_ 6:12pm _

**Help I’m in the tampon aisle and I have no idea what to buy.**

 

_ 6:13pm _

**Ames. SOS.**

 

_ 6:16pm _

**Ammmyyyyyyyyyy**

 

_ 6:17pm _

**Ok people are looking at me. They must think I’m a giant weirdo.**

 

_ 6:18pm _

**There’s super, light, cardboard, plastic, non-applicator...HOW ARE THERE SO MANY CHOICES?!**

 

_ 6:20pm _

**If you don’t respond in the next two minutes I’m buying them all.**

 

_ 6:22pm _

**THESE ARE SO EXPENSIVE OH MY GOD.**

 

_ 6:22pm _

**This makes zero sense. You literally need them?? Why do you have to pay so much for something that half the population needs?! I don’t understand.**

 

_ 6:23pm _

**Ah HA there’s a multipack. I’m getting that. If it doesn’t have what you need I’ll return them. Can you return tampons?**

 

_ 6:27pm _

**I got mint chocolate chip ice cream too. The good kind with brownie bits. Be home in 15. Xoxo**

  
  


_ IV _

 

Amy had just finished up her last piece of paperwork and was getting ready slip her coat on and head home.

 

“Babe, you ready?” she asked Jake, who was playing on his phone with his headphones in.

 

“Huh?” he said, looking up in surprise. He pulled out one of the earbuds. “What’d you say?”

 

“I asked if you were ready to go,” Amy repeated.  She stood up swiftly and went to look at Jake’s phone. “Whatcha playing?”

 

But rather than showing her the screen, Jake yanked the phone out away from her.

 

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

 

Amy raised her eyebrows. “For being a detective you sure are a crappy liar. Show me the screen.”

 

She lunged for the phone, but Jake once again moved it out of her reach.

 

“No can do,” said Jake, dangling the phone above Amy’s head.

 

“Come on, Peralta. Show it to me!”

 

“Nope.”   
  


He stood up, holding the phone even higher out of her reach. 

 

“Ha HA!” You’ll never get it now,” he said with a cackle.

 

“That’s what you think,” Amy said as she lunged for his sides and squeezed.  Jake let out a  _ very _ high pitched scream and immediately dropped the phone into Amy’s outreached hand.

 

“HA!” she cried triumphantly. “Now let’s see what you were --”

 

Amy’s voice trailed off the moment she clicked open the phone.  On the screen were a variety of household objects each with the matching Spanish word underneath them.  She looked up to see Jake with hand on his head, clearly embarrassed.

 

“What is this?” Amy asked, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile.

 

“It’s a language app,” he explained. “Rosa told me about it a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“I see that,” she said as she looked through the app. “Why do you have it?”

 

“Because,” Jake said with a shrug. “You speak Spanish. And I know how much you miss speaking it when you’re not at home. I figured I might as well learn a bit. I was kinda going to surprise you on our anniversary,” he added with a sheepish grin.

 

“Jake…” she started. Her smile widened as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Sure I did,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “It’s important to you so it’s important to me, too.”

 

“You’re amazing,” she sighed, her heart swelling as she gave him a gentle kiss. “Can I hear some of it?”

 

“Ah…” Jake gave a nervous laugh. “I’m not very good yet.”

 

“That’s okay!” Amy gave him an encouraging smile. “I won’t judge.”

 

Jake thought for a moment before returning her smile.

 

“Te quiero tanto.”

 

Amy’s heart swelled at his effort, at the sound of her first language tumbling out of his mouth. It was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

 

“Te quiero tanto también.”

  
  


_ V _

 

“Her kid saw the whole thing. We’re waiting for a social worker to come get him, but until then we’ve got him set up over there.” 

 

The beat cop nodded to a corner of the apartment-turned-crime scene. 

 

Amy’s heart broke at the sight of the little boy huddled against the wall, his body covered in a standard issue medical blanket that absolutely dwarfed him.  There were tear tracks running down his dirt covered cheeks, and he had a smaller threadbare blanket clutched in the crook of his elbow. 

 

“Has he told you anything?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the boy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jake bring a hand up to his face.

 

The cop shook his head. 

 

“Nothing. We were hoping one of you would have better luck.”

 

Amy tore her eyes off the boy long enough to look up at Jake.  His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes hardened with a mix of concern and a deep-rooted anger Amy knew he harbored for any parent who hurt their kid.

 

“You want me to talk to him?” she asked quietly.  

 

“No,” he replied with a small shake of the head. “I’ve got this.”

 

His eyes softened as he slowly made his way to where the child sat with his knees pulled up to his chest.  Amy watched as Jake crouched down to the boy’s level, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

 

“Hey buddy,” Jake said kindly. “Mind if I sit down?”

 

The boy just stared at him. Jake carefully leaned back against the wall and sat down, crossing his legs. 

 

“That’s a cool blanket.  You must really like dinosaurs, huh?”

 

If Amy hadn’t been looking right at him, she’d have thought it was a trick of the light. But no, the child had, in fact, given Jake a tiny nod.  Jake smiled.

 

“So do I.  My favorite was always the T-Rex. In fact, when I was five I told my friend Gina I wanted to be a T-Rex when I grow up.”

 

One corner of the boy’s mouth flicked up, almost into a smile.

 

“My name’s Jake,” he told the boy. “I’m here to help you, okay?”

 

Again the boy nodded.

 

“Me and my friend Amy,” Jake pointed at Amy, who waved and gave him a kind smile, “We want to help you, but to do that we need to know your name. Can you tell me your name?”

 

“Charlie,” the boy whispered.  His voice was tiny, petrified.

 

“Thank you so much,” Jake said, his eyes not leaving the boy’s gaze. “Now Charlie, can you tell me how old you are?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Great, Charlie. You’re doing great,” Jake repeated. He gave the boy another warm grin.

 

An hour later Charlie was asleep in Jake’s lap, one hand clutching the dinosaur blanket while the other clung to Jake’s shirt. 

 

Amy offered to take over so he could stand and stretch, but Jake shook his head.

 

“I’m fine right here.” 

  
  


_ VI _

 

“AMY!”

 

Amy woke with a start, immediately on high alert at the sound of panic in Jake’s voice.

 

“What is it?” she asked.  Terror filled every part of her body, as she looked around the room to find the source of Jake’s fear.  Figgis was supposed to be in jail. They’d made sure of that. So what was going on? 

 

She couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything other than Jake’s continued screams. 

 

It wasn’t until he accidentally hit her leg that Amy realized Jake was still in bed beside her, dead asleep but clearly having a nightmare. His eyes were shut, yet his arms were reaching out as if trying to grab something that was just beyond his reach.

 

“No, not Amy!” Jake shouted again, tossing from side to side. “Leave her alone!”

 

At once her heart rate began to decrease, the adrenaline receding as she slid back into bed.

 

“Jake?” she said softly. “Jake, I’m right here. I’m okay.”

 

Somewhere deep inside Jake must have heard her, because the thrashing stopped almost immediately. 

 

“Amy! Where are you?” he yelled.  Amy could feel tears threatening to form as she slowly reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

 

“I’m right here, babe. We’re safe, okay? I’m right here and I love you so much.”

 

“Amy?” he asked, his voice bordering on a whimper.  

 

“Yeah, Jake, it’s me,” she replied, scooting closer so her body was just inches away from his. “I’m okay. You’re okay. Just go to sleep.”

 

She continued to talk to him in low, hushed tones, repeating the same words over and over until he was no longer talking at all, until his body was calm enough for her to wrap him in her arms and hold him as tight as she could. 

 

Until he knew he was safe.

  
  


_ VII _

 

Jake and Amy were spending Christmas with the entire Santiago clan.  Over the span of 48 hours, Jake had met all seven brothers, their wives, and the twenty nieces and nephews they’d bought gifts for. He had to be overwhelmed, but if he was he didn’t show it.

 

Christmas morning was spent at the family home, with everyone crowded into the living room sitting on every surface that wasn’t taken up by presents.  Amy and Jake, for instance, were seated on the floor, their backs up against the coffee table for a bit of added support. In Amy’s lap sat Manny, her two year old nephew who was  _ not _ in the mood to wait to open his presents. To pass the time, Amy and Manny were playing a little game.

 

“Manny, what’s my name?” Amy asked, pointing to herself. “What’s my name?”

 

“Ti Amy,” he said, poking Amy in the chest to emphasize his point.

 

“Good job!” she exclaimed. She pointed at her niece who was sitting to her left.

 

“Who’s this?” 

 

“Nessa!” 

 

“Yep, that’s Vanessa,” Amy replied with a smile.  Next she pointed to Jake.

 

“How ‘bout this guy? Who’s this, Manny?”

 

Manny stared blankly back at her.

 

“Manny, who am I?” Jake asked, pointing at himself. 

 

Still nothing.

 

“Silly Manny,” piped up Vanessa. “That’s Tio Jake! Can you say Tio Jake?”

 

“Tio Ake,” repeated Manny.  Amy saw Jake’s eyes light up. They’d never called him Tio before.

 

“That’s me,” he replied. He looked over at Amy and gave her a giant smile. “Tio Jake.”

 

Amy’s heart melted.

  
  


_ VIII  _

 

The morning after he proposed Jake had purposefully gotten both of them the day off.  So rather than waking up to their usual three alarms, Amy woke up on her own to the sun coming in through their bedroom window.  For a brief moment it felt like any other morning, until she brought her hand up and saw the ring sparkle in the morning light. A smile immediately formed on her face, just as it had the night before.  She couldn’t help it; she’d never been this happy, this content in her entire life.

 

She pulled her arm fully out of the covers and held it out in front of her, admiring how each slight turn of the hand brought out a different element of the ring.

 

Amy was so captivated by her hand that she didn’t notice how Jake had taken resident in the doorway and was now watching her with an equally giant smile.

 

“Good morning, fiancé,” he said, snapping Amy out of her trance.

 

“Hi  fiancé,” she said, dropping her hand and peering up at him with a sheepish grin. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

Jake took an exaggerated step towards her, keeping his hands behind his back. 

 

“I’ve got something for you,” he replied.

 

“You know you just got me a ring, right?” Amy asked, giving him a look. “I think you’ve done your share of gift giving for a while.”

 

“Yeah but I think you’ll like this,” Jake said as he approached the bed. “I actually made it myself.”

 

“You  _ made  _ it?” she asked tentatively. Jake wasn’t exactly known for his crafting ability.

 

“Mhmm,” he nodded. “Close your eyes.”

 

Amy narrowed her eyes. 

 

“Come on, trust me,” Jake said, prodding her along.  Amy rolled her eyes but obeyed.

 

“Okay, now hold out your hands.”

 

Amy obliged, placing her arms out in front of her.  She felt Jake’s weight on the bed as he sat beside her and set something large and rectangular in her hands. It was light, but sturdy, made of some sort of stiff plastic.  The material was familiar, like something she’d felt a thousand times before. Actually it kind of felt like…

 

“Is this a binder?” she asked, excitement seeping into her voice.

 

“Open your eyes and find out.”

 

Amy did as she was told and immediately felt her jaw drop.

 

It was in fact, a binder, but it was clearly so much more than that. It was two inches, maybe two and a half, and bright white. Inserted in the front cover was paper (the nice kind from her favorite craft store) decorated with at least a hundred wedding-themed stickers that included a tuxedo, champagne glasses, and multiple flower bouquets.  Mixed in with the stickers were also pictures of the two of them from various stages in their relationship, including a picture they had just taken the night before. At the center of the paper was the title in Jake’s lopsided cursive:  _ Jake, Amy, and the Best Wedding Ever.  _

 

“Oh my god…” Amy whispered. She ran her hand over the cover before finally looking up to see Jake watching her, his eyes full of nerves. 

 

“You like it?” he asked her. “I thought you could use it to plan the wedding.  Originally I was going to put some tabs or dividers inside, but I didn’t know which kinds you would want. And if you want a bigger size I can get that, or a different color, but white usually goes with weddings, right? So --”

 

“Jake,” she said, cutting him off.

 

“What?”

 

She grinned, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears that had formed in her eyes.

 

“It’s absolutely perfect.”


End file.
